Hairspray: Link and Amber
by shesgotcooties
Summary: Although, the two were rumored to have been faking their relationship they were truly the only ones who could have a say in that matter.


Hairspray: Link and Amber

**Summary: **Although, the two were rumored to have been faking their relationship; they were the only ones who could have a say in that matter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hairspray.

**Author's Note:** TroyGabbyFan asked me to write this.

When Amber gazed into his eyes, she knew, with certainty, that her mother's little set-up had led to unexpected circumstances. Amber was in love. Just looking at his muscular arms and hearing his booming laugh from across the room made Amber's whole body tingle. She caught herself staring at his gorgeous face, and faced Mr. Mulligan, the history teacher, who was blabbing on about several tariff acts. She found it hard to concentrate, though, with all of her thoughts centered on the one person who sat five desks away from her. She thought about the way they kissed, the way he whispered 'I love you' into her ear, and the way he'd sneak up to her window in the middle of the night and they'd cuddle and kiss until dawn. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden school bell that rang, directing the students to their next class. She snatched up all of her books, and ran to catch up to Link.

"Link? Were you paying attention in class?" Amber inquired, fishing for compliments from her boyfriend.

"How could I? I was too busy staring at you," Amber smiled in return, and Link grabbed onto her hand while leading her to his locker. He swung open the door, looked at his picture of Amber in a heart shaped frame, and took out his books for English with Ms. Rayner. Amber looked around the hallway and noticed that many jealous eyes were staring at her; wishing they were infatuated with Link on their own account. "Do you need your books, too?"

"Uh-huh," Amber nodded and led Link to her own locker to grab books for English. Once the books were in Amber's hand, she and Link headed hand-in-hand to Ms. Rayner's room. They waited outside the classroom for a short while; just enough time for Link to give Amber a tender kiss on the lips, and then sat down in seats directly across from each other so they could pass notes. The monotone of Ms. Rayner talking about prepositions and sentence patterns began to fill the room, although, two certain students were not listening. One was too busy writing a love note to his girlfriend, and the other was too busy anticipating his reply. Once Link finished scribbling his note, he passed it to Amber, who scrutinized it. The letter read:

Amber, I just want to let you know how much I love you.

Ever since we got together when we were 13, I've only had

eyes for you. Nobody could ever come between us, and I

just want you to know that. No matter what obstacles we

face together, let them be together. I don't know what I'd

do without you. I'm in love with you, maybe even too much

for my own good. I just have to say that you are the woman

beyond my dreams.

Amber held the small piece of paper in her hand and let the love she had for the certain man overcome her whole body. She did not know what to write back. Link had a way to him to make everything seem romantic. Amber did not have that manner. Usually, when Link gave her notes like that, she just wrote 'Love you, babe' back, and Link would smile and chuckle. But, she sensed that a better response would come to her eventually. Amber scrawled a reply onto the sheet of paper, which was short, but sweet of course. It read:

I love you, and I love us. When I am with you, I never

want to leave.

She threw the note to Link, who read it and gave a warm-hearted smile to Amber. Then he motioned his head to the teacher, because he knew that if they kept going on like that, they would both fail their grammar test. After about forty minutes of listening to the voice of Ms. Rayner, Amber and Link heard the bell for lunch.

"Do you want to go off-campus for lunch, Ambs?" questioned Link.

"No, let's just stay here," Amber pointed at a quiet little spot to eat under a large weeping willow tree. "Let's eat over there. I'll go save us a spot," Link gave Amber a peck on the cheek and ventured off to get them some food. He ordered himself a cheeseburger minus the cheese and Amber a garden salad. He walked back to their lunch spot, tray in hand, and sat down next to Amber.

"I got you a salad," Link grinned and handed her the food.

"Thanks," Amber scooted up closer to her boyfriend, and Link put his arm around her waist. He grabbed his hamburger and took small bites while gazing into Amber's engulfing blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her passionately, and Amber followed suit. All onlookers to this situation were red with jealousy, even more than ever before.

"Do you want any of my burger, Amber?" Link asked while holding the food out for Amber to see.

"Sure," Amber held her mouth open for Link to plop a piece of the hamburger into her mouth. "This is pretty good, Link. But, it's a little dry, would you mind passing me the coke?" Link shook his head and reached for the Coca-Cola bottle, he handed it to Amber and she began to drink. Link looked around at all the jealous faces of girls all over the grass area.

"Look at all of those girls, Amber," Link directed. "They're so jealous they're starting to turn red!" Amber started to laugh at Link's remark. Although, that was quite difficult considering that she was drinking coke as she laughed. As one can imagine, Amber started to choke on her drink, and some of the coke came out her nose.

"Link! How dare you make me laugh while I'm drinking!" Amber playfully retorted. She picked up the Coca-Cola and poured it onto Link's head. Link ran his fingers through his hair and began to attempt to clean it. He gave Amber a playful death stare, picked up the potatoes he ordered as a side and splattered them into Amber's face.

"LINK!" Amber smirked, and then leaned in to kiss him. When their lips touched, much of the potatoes on Amber's face transferred to Link's face. Then she stood up and ran away from Link and hid behind the tree. Link picked up his hamburger and beans and started to run after Amber. Once he spotted her, he threw the food at her, but missed. Amber tried to run back to their lunch spot, but Link caught her by her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Link pulled her up to eye-level and kissed her straight on. Amber hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Telling you that I love you," Amber cleverly answered.

"I love you, too, Amber," He pulled her in for one last loving kiss, and then they walked to the bathroom to clean up before the second half of their school day.


End file.
